Fantastic Four:Cosmic Invasion
by ctuagent29
Summary: I am working on this story and i want people to help me out with some story ideas.and ReviewFantastic Four come to there biggest villian ever. The Son of Victor Von Doom but little do they know. Victor is back.
1. Chapter 1

Fantastic Four-Cosmic Invasion

After the Wedding Reed and Susan are on their honeymoon and what they do not know is that evil is rising.They come back and spend time with the four.

One Day Johnny Storm is Playing in Golf and he goes to hit the ball, but the ball sets on fire.

"I hate when that happens he tells The Thing."

"Well at least if I stompon the ground the ball will go in the hole."

"Shut up you piece of rock pile."

"Okay Boys stop arguing."

"Okay Sister."

Brian Smith a miltary retiry collects things from people's house when they are a threat and he found serum that read My Power or Fantastic Four Death. At that moment someone knocks on the door.

"Hello is it." Said Brian

The door booms open with guns blasting shooting Brian making all of the blood go all over the walls.

"Go and see if we can find the valve that Victor created so we can destroy the fantastic four." Said General Matthews

"Yes Sir."

General Mattews always hated the fantastic four and he told Victor to create something fo him so they can stop the fantastic four. But Victor told them they couldn' have it because they wouldn't need it. The reason that Victor Created the soulution was that he could protected himself but if used the wrong way it would kill.You could hear the house burning with fire and the cracking when the house just blew up.

"Found it sir." Said Fred

They found the vile and went to there hummers and left.

The Fantastic Four are eating lunch when Johnny asks

"I thought we were breaking up."

"No Just You." they said

Just in that moment a explosion hit

"What the hell was that Reed?" asked The Thing

"Solders."

Soldiers are starting to shoot when the Thing comes and sneaks up behind one of the men and he takes him and throws him to the ground

"What are you looking for?"

"You."

"Why?"

"We have orders."

"Who from?"

General Matthews

"Oh that little bastard that thinks that he can destroy us, well tell him to bring it on

Just then Reed comes and tells the Thing to move out way

"Why did Mattews send you here?'

"He wanted us to destroy you."

"Well he will never do that."

Back at Victors old house some of his friends asking him how he came back to life

"The only thing that is difrent is that my image is diffrent." said Victor

"Well you ever kill the Fantastc Four." I will get my revenge

"Well after the Silver Surfer Thing."

"They thought they killed you." said one of his friends.

"Yes but they didn't know is that i stole the gem that gives you 3 more lives." said Victor

"What if they run out?" said friend

"Mr.Thomas then i would be screwed would I and They won't fight me."

"Who will they fight.?"

"Some one from the past."

"Who is that,sir." said Thomas

"Galactus."

"I though he was a spirit."

"No, he can transform."

"How about the Silver Surfer?"

"He is gone home."

But little did he know Silver Surfer Was on Earth, again. Not to destroy, to help the fantastic four.

------------------------------------------------------------

Some where in the universe

The Silver Surfer now feels very great that he help destroy his maker.

But Know he gets a feeling that The Fantastic Four while need help, so he desides to go to earth and help them.

The Thing is justing there on the Pot when the Silver Surfer came in

"Holy Shit what are you here for?"

"I'll say that your shitting, man that stinks."

"Shut up Silver Turd."

"Why you here?"

"I felt that i needed to help you guys out with that miltary."

"How do you have powers to help us out?"

"I installed crystal that will let me morphe and stay alive no mader what.

"Well if that is smart."said ben

"I got to fart." Said Johnny

"Lets get down to business, my fellow heroes ."

"The miltary is after us because they have something that they want."

"what is this thing?" asked the silver Surfer.

"A Cosmic Chip." said Sue

"Why that Chip."

"Because it can keep you alive for ever." said Sue

Johnny comes in again and makes a funny remark

"Man this is starting to sound like Jack Bauer."

"Shut up Johnny."

"Is it finished."

"No but we need to finish the las touches."

"Lets Go." said the surfer.

And at that moment the house explodes

----------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Draisen Von doom

The fire in his head is going to wage a war

At 5 feet and 3 inches Draisen is like his father, he wants to

Get revenge at the Fantastic Four and kill them.

A son that nobody even knows exists and where he came from

They do not know.

Draisen Does not know what he is here for and then his father comes in and tells

him.

"Son i killed the Fantastic Four."

"Thanks dad."

"I too some c4 and blew the shit out of the house." said Victor

"Why you geting smart on me?" Asked Victor

"I wanted to kill those bastards myself."

"Well No more Fantastic Four."


	3. Chapter 3

The Fantastic Four are Dead

Or are they

The Silver Silver Surfer can see smoke with all the ashes all around him.

Oxygen turns to Gas with the smoke making it look like a horror film.

The Fantastic four arise with there voices sounding like they are choking

"Johnny we are alive." Said Sue

"What the hell was that?" said Ben

"Someone that wants you dead."

"I only know one person, but he is dead."

"Who is that?"

"Victor Von Doom."

" He is dead."

"But I wonder who it is."

"Silver Turd, how the hell are we alive."

"Because I have a beacon that will let anyone in a distance survive."

"Can you get access to the Camera and find out who that was."

"It's Destroyed." Said Silver Surfer.

"Let's Go.'

"Why.'

"We need to find General Matthews."

"I Thought he was the one that wanted you dead."

"No he was just following orders."

"I get the new improved version of the Fantastic Car."

"It better have a hemi." Said Johnny

"It's go two of them and it has Unlimited damage control."

"Hell yes." Said Johnny  
All of them get in the car

The outdoors with cloudy skies and humid air continues to want rain

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fantastic arrive at General Matthews place

And when they do they see the door open

"Why would he leave the door open?"

"Mayabe he wanted some air."

Johnny went up the door when he saw matthews

"Guys looks like George Matthews is dead."

"how the hell did this happen?" asked Sue

"and he took what we were coming here for."

"The finishing touch of the Cosmic Chip."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fantastic four are in shock after there chip is taken, by the unknown and they wan't revenge.

As Johnny gets back in the car he sees something

"Guys look a old man."

"So."

"Let's ask him who did this."

"Sure."

They go and ask the old man and he tells them that they were 2 men that had masks on and that they were shouting

"So who is it old man."

"Name is Greg Smith."

"Sorry Greg."

"Can you help us find the men that did this?"

"Sure, but its going to cost you."

"How much?"

" 2 thousand and plasma telvision."

"Deal Old Man Smith."

" I like your Humor----------."

"Johhny Storm the Torch."

"You are part of the fantastic four."

"Yes."


End file.
